Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and apparatus for treatment of a tooth and, more particularly, methods and apparatus using liquid jets for removing organic matter from a tooth.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional root canal procedures, an opening is drilled through the crown of a diseased tooth, and endodontic files are inserted into the root canal system to open the canal spaces and remove organic material therein. The root canal is then filled with solid matter such as gutta percha or a flowable obturation material, and the tooth is restored. However, this procedure will not remove all organic material from the canal spaces, which can lead to post-procedure complications such as infection. In addition, motion of the endodontic file may force organic material through an apical opening into periapical tissues. In some cases, an end of the endodontic file itself may pass through the apical opening. Such events may result in trauma to the soft tissue near the apical opening and lead to post-procedure complications.